


Broken Little Bird

by GypsyDanger



Series: Broken and Remade [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, alternative universe, ooc, part 1 of a series, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyDanger/pseuds/GypsyDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spike is tortured by a neighboring Vampire Clan, Angel and the Aurelius Clan of his Children rally around their injured family member in an attempt to bring Spike back to the obnoxious, cigarette smoking, snark machine they love. AU. Angels soul is secured. Connor does not exist. Angel is not in love, or even attracted to Cordelia, nor she him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or Angel, or any recognizable characters associated with these two fandoms. Nor am I making any money from this fiction. 
> 
> Summary: When Spike is tortured by a neighboring Vampire Clan, Angel and the Aurelius Clan of his Children rally around their injured family member in an attempt to bring Spike back to the obnoxious, cigarette smoking, snark machine they love. AU. Angels soul is secured. Connor does not exist. Angel is not in love, or even attracted to Cordelia, nor she him.
> 
> No current pairings, but set to change. Stay tuned. F/M as well as M/M pairings to come, if this offends anyone the back button is your new best friend.
> 
> Angel and Co. are OOC in this fic due to the Alternative Universe this fic is set in.  
> Spike’s dialogue is purposefully misspelled, and a grammatical nightmare, as I was working on capturing his accent a bit, which would be even messier due to the events to come. Still, keep in mind I have a terminal case of being American(and proud of it baby), and I am making up the way accents should/would sound in words on the fly.  
> And now that I have rambled on for twenty years; Broken Little Bird

Chapter 1  
Spike, aka William the Bloody lay curled in a tight protective ball in the dungeons of Gracen Blake. Gracen Blake was the new Lord, and Master vampire of the Hellmouth who had come to Sunnyhell with the idea of bringing balance to the vampire and demon communities. Gracen Blake was currently eradicating the haphazardly turned minions in Sunnydale leaving room only for the Midnight Clan; Blake’s own family. That also meant that Gracen was actively hunting down properly turned, but independent vampires such as Spike himself and imprisoning them.  
The bleached blonde Vampire had been in Gracen’s dungeon for months now, with the handsome black Lord of Sunnydale torturing him into submission that Spike had refused to give him.  
Spike’s entire body was black and blue, with bone deep lacerations covering the entirety of his shoulders, back, sides, hips, buttocks and thighs. He was exhausted, terrorized, starving and beaten, and for the first time in decades wished for his protective Sire.  
Angel(us) since having his soul secured by Willow had established himself as one of the most powerful Vampire Lords in the World, and had become Master of Los Angeles. Angel was currently set up in the Hyperion Hotel with most of Spike’s siblings were living with him to make up the Aurelius Clan; Drusilla, Penn, Sam, youngest brother Cortez, and youngest sister Jenna. The only two not living with the family were Spike himself; the middle child, and eldest brother Callen.  
When first captured Spike had been confident that Buffy, and her new band of potential slayers activated by Red would demand his release, but that had not happened. In fact the Master Vampire had heard Buffy’s response when she had visited Blake. When the Lord of Sunnyhell had told her that he possessed Spike she had not cared one bit, and in fact said, “Good. He belongs in a cage” and then left. So much for what he had done to assist the bint.  
The door to his cell was opened and the Lord himself stepped inside with a guard brandishing a whip, “Hello beautiful childe…are you ready to submit to my will, or are you going to continue with your rebellious attitude? You know I have other Independents I have captured living free within my household, some just waiting for their Sires to collect them. All I ask is for your submission to my rule until you return to your families, and then you may spit at me all you like”.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Spike did not have the energy to speak and so lay silently and Gracen frowned having expected at the very least a verbal barb in his direction, and turned to face the guard, “Has he fed?”  
The guard swallowed hard, “Erm…I thought he was also being starved into submission”.  
Blake snarled, “Do you mean to tell me, that he has not eaten since his capture?”  
The guard cringed in response, and Gracen backhanded the guard, “Well no wonder he has been resistant! Get him some blood; NOW!”  
The guard hurried away and Gracen knelt beside the naked, bruised and bleeding vampire and winced as Spike curled further away from him. “My apologies childe, I did not condone your starvation”.  
The Lord sighed again before continuing, “You know, I understand your wild and rebellious spirit, I must confess my younger self would have resisted much as you have. I too was free and independent of my family in the old days. Times however, are changing and it is not safe for vampires to be alone and away from their families. Humans are becoming more and more aware of our presence and are hunting us. Tis safer to be with our families. Helps curb our wild urges, and keeps the humans more ignorant to our presence. I too would have found offense at being captured, and ordered to bend to the will of a Sire not my own. But again, times are different now. I cannot have you wandering Independent, especially here where I am establishing a tightly controlled atmosphere for the first time on this Hellmouth. My fellow Hellmouth Lords Devon and Sagan too, rule with an iron fist in Cleveland and Boston”.  
The guard returned with a mug of warmed blood and Gracen snatched it from the other vampire and gingerly brought it to Spike’s black, blue and bleeding lips and cradled the blonde’s head slightly, “Drink”  
Spike sipped at the 0+ blood and choked slightly before laying his head weakly back on the floor refusing more. The door suddenly opened and Gracen’s eldest childe Jason entered and froze upon seeing his father and looked like a human caught in the gaze of a Vampire, “Sire?”  
Gracen frowned, “Jason. What are you doing in here? You know you are not to visit the Independents while they are down here”.  
Jason swallowed hard, “I…and I haven’t…until now. He….he is beautiful and…”  
Gracen frowned, “Jason have you been coming in here in an attempt to persuade him into your bed?”  
The red haired childe nodded, “I have. He’s…been reluctant. I told him, better to moan and scream under me in my bed than by your whip and hand. That he’d be a magnificent consort; he refused me, and I…I have lost my patience a few times”.  
Gracen turned his sharp amber gaze to Spike’s hips and sure enough on closer inspection with his game face on he could make out distinct hand print shaped bruises on the blonde’s hips, and sides, he also noticed that some of the blood flowing from his buttocks had nothing to do with the lacerations.  
Black closed his eyes tightly before he was suddenly in front of Jason and backhanding him with such force that his eldest flew across the room and impacted the wall, “100 lashes for disobeying my word! I have wanted his compliance, by gaining it in my own way!! To be able to trust him to give him freedom within this house! And you have been coming in here and terrorizing him behind my back! Raping him, and doubtlessly beating him for fighting you!”  
Jason whimpered as his sire continued to pummel him, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry sire, but he is enchanting! I…I had to have him! Surely you have seen and appreciated his beauty! I wanted to tame that rebellious and wild spirit of his for my own! To eventually claim him as mate and consort! Please!”  
“PLEASE?! Did you think to speak to me of these desires? No! You desired to force yourself upon him, and thus undermine ‘me’! Get out of my sight; I shall deal with you later!”  
Jason yelped and fled the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue beginning and ending with an asterisk * is telepathic.

Chapter 3  
Gracen turned back to Spike who had curled impossibly tighter and shook violently.  
The handsome Lord hurried over and knelt, “Forgive me childe! I did not know”  
Gracen’s eyes suddenly narrowed and he turned to the guard, “Did you know of my eldest’s activities?”  
The guard swallowed hard, “I…he told me you approved it. He was also the one to tell me to starve him! I thought it was by your command, forgive me my Lord!”  
Gracen snarled, “My son had better back up your claims, Rain…for if he does NOT you will join in on his punishment! Understood?!”  
“Yes milord”  
“Fetch a blanket and get rid of that whip! We shall not hurt him any further”.  
“As you wish sire!” with that Rain left the cell quickly and Gracen again attempted to feed Spike, who again only sipped a few times before collapsing again with exhaustion and apathy.  
Rain returned with a thick, soft wool blanket and Gracen tucked it around Spike’s body who weakly reached up to clutch at the first bit of clothing he’d had in two months.  
Gracen sighed, “I assume you have not called for your sire, and in fact have dimmed the connection, so your sire and family know nothing of your condition. Tell me who your family is beautiful one, and I shall send for them myself, and you can go home”.  
Spike closed his eyes in shame at the thought of Angel(us) seeing him this way; of his ‘siblings’ seeing him this way.  
Gracen swallowed hard, “Come childe, this is no place for you. You need your Sire to help heal you, to care for you until you are fiery and spirited once more. Tell me who your sire is”.  
Spike whimpered and instead of telling Gracen opened his mind for the first time in decades, *ANGEL!!!*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dear Lord, where do I start, I did not mean to leave this story so long stagnant I assure you. So to make up for it I have some updates for you all!

Chapter 4  
In Los Angeles Angel stiffened suddenly while talking to his human team and childer about the current intruders onto their clan’s territory as Spike’s voice screamed into his mind, carrying with it excruciating pain, illness and so many other things, *WILLIAM?! Childe, what has happened? Where are you?!*  
Spike closed his eyes tightly, *Blake. Sunnydale, please Sire….please*  
Angel stood quickly, *I’m coming! Hold on son!*  
The powerful vampire was snarling dangerously, whoever dared to injure his childe in such a way was in for a rude awakening! “Penn, Sam you are coming with me to Sunnydale; now! Drusilla, Jenna…ready William’s room here in the Hyperion. It is not even furnished or decorated; remedy that. Dru you know your brother’s tastes”  
“Yes Daddy…is the pretty little bird broken?”  
Angel's resulting scowl was answer enough, before he said "Cortez, I expect you to guard the Hyperion, and look after your sisters. Use whatever force necessary to command respect if you run into problems”.  
“Yes Sire”.  
Angel entered his office and made a phone call to Wolfram & Hart requesting the accompaniment of a Lawyer familiar with the Vampire Council, A Doctor, and an ambulance to Blake’s Estate; it was granted.  
Angel eyed his two sons, “We leave. Now”.  
Penn and Sam hurried after their sire, jumping into the T Bird and taking off for Sunnydale.   
Two hours later Angel and his childer arrived with Lindsay from W&H, a demonic doctor and an ambulance at Blake’s estate and Angel wasted no time storming inside; game face at the ready, and thundering “WHERE IS GRACEN BLAKE?!”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Hanz, a guard for the Midnight Clan scrambled down to the Dungeons and burst into Spike’s cell, “Sire!! Sire, Angelus from Los Angeles is here. He demands to see you”.  
Gracen stood carefully from Spike’s side, who was fading quickly, “Angelus? You are sure?”  
Hans nodded, “Aye Sire, and he is…murderous”.  
Gracen eyed Rain, “Stay with him. DO NOT Touch him. Understood?”  
Rain nodded, “Of course Sire”.  
Blake hurried up to the main floor and upon his entrance Angel stormed forward, “You have my son Blake! And from what I felt, his injuries are…extensive. Release him. NOW!”  
Gracen frowned, then his eyes widened in horror, “Angelus…what does your son look like?”  
Angel growled, “5’9, slender, but strong, bleached hair, moonlight pale skin and blue eyes. Where. IS. HE?!”  
Gracen closed his eyes, “Oh Gods...” he murmured, “Angelus…I did not know whose son he was. He was…rebellious; combative when he arrived. I have been trying to force compliance, unfortunately I had a guard, and my eldest childe go around behind my back and take liberties with him; undermining what I was trying to accomplish. I demand submission and once I have it from Independent vampires in my area they are allowed to roam my estate at their leisure. Your son remained resistant for these last 2 months and it was only this afternoon that I discovered why. My eldest informed a guard that it was by my order that he could enter your son’s cell, and force himself sexually upon your childe. Jason beat him when your son resisted, and attempted to starve him into becoming my son’s personal whore”.  
Angelus snarled, “I want to see him; NOW!”  
Gracen nodded and motioned for Jason to follow him who skulked timidly behind his sire down to the dungeons, and Gracen opened the door for Angel to Spike’s cell who gaped at the skeletal creature that was what remained of his beautiful childe.  
Angel hurried over and gently touched his son’s, black and blue face that was so swollen it rendered Spike blind. “William? Spike, I’m here…I came as I promised. Your brothers are here as well”.  
Penn and Sam followed their Sire over to their brother’s side and each took a bruised and battered hand.  
Penn glowered up at Gracen before turning green eyes to his brother, “Spike? Brother can you hear me?”  
Sam gently carded his fingers through Spike’s blonde hair that was coming out in clumps.  
Angel carefully pulled the blanket back and roared at his son’s mutilated body before shooting from the floor and having Gracen against the wall by his throat, “you will ‘pay’ for this atrocity, Blake!”  
Lindsay was taking pictures, had recorded Blake’s initial meeting with Angel, and was using an enchanted pen linked to his mind to take notes.   
Gracen choked, “I…am so very sorry Angelus…I will help you how ever I can, to repair the damage done to your son”.  
“’YOU’ will not so much as look at him again!”   
Angel eyed the Doctor and paramedics, “Help him!”  
The doctor moved from the doorway to Spike’s side and knelt, “His name is William?”  
Penn looked up, “He prefers Spike”.  
The Doctor nodded, “Hello Spike…I am Tarak…I am a Trauma Doctor with Wolfram & Hart, and I am here to help you”.  
Tarak eyed the lacerations and the bruising as well as discretely inspected the anal tearing. “Angelus…I have to stitch all of these, or the blood I wish to give him will be useless. The wounds will simply leak the blood back out they are bone deep. The bones themselves have even suffered damage from the whip”.  
Lindsay simultaneously took notes and recorded the Doctor’s observations.  
Angel growled, “Do what you have to. Penn, Sam…help hold your brother”.


End file.
